Blog użytkownika:Czkawka9090/opowieść o Berk
Prolog Astrid już od tygodnia nie je, nie wychodzi z pokoju. Bardzo przeżywa stratę taty, Czkawka musi zajmować się domem i wioską (w końcu kiedyś będzie wodzem). Zbliża się zima, więc wszyscy zbierają zapasy jedzenia, za 3 dni wraz z Kupczym nadejdzie pierwszy śnieg… ROZDZIAŁ 1 ,,Proszę, wyjdź do nas” Jak co dzień, rano obudziłem się i poszedłem zrobić śniadanie. Astrid dalej siedziała w pokoju, Wichura spała, a Szczerbek już zjadł setkę ryb. Nagle do naszego domu weszli moi tata i mama. -Witaj synu-huknął tato -Cześć…-ponurym głosem powiedziawszy podałem do stołu śniadanie -Gdzie Astrid???- -W pokoju, dalej płacze… -Chodźmy do niej…-wtrąciła się mama -Nie otworzy- -Otworzy, otworzy- -Ech…- -Astrid! Chodź tu- Astrid nie reaguje na nawoływania -A nie mówiłem, nie przyjdzie… i będziemy mieli dziecko…-powiedziałem -Naprawdę?!… To cudownie! -Pójdę do niej…-powiedziawszy wszedłem na schody -Sam mówiłeś, że nie otworzy - powiedział tata -… spróbuję… Zapukałem, lecz Astrid nie otwierała, więc zapukałem jeszcze raz -Astrid… proszę, otwórz – powiedziałem troskliwie -Wejdź…- powiedziała Astrid dalej płacząc -Nie płacz kochanie, choć na dół… są moi rodzice pomogą Ci - -Dobrze- wyszeptała Astrid Zeszliśmy, Astrid usiadła przy kominku i zaczęła jeść, w tej chwili do domu zeszła się cała wioska z prezentami dla mnie, Astrid i dziecka. -Tato…- powiedziałem zły… -Czkawka, będę tatą, wodzem i DZIADKIEM!-odpowiedział tata -Ale całej wiosce?!?!- -Nie, tylko bliźniakom i Sączysmarkowi- -Niech ich tylko dorwę - -Czkawka, nic się nie stało- odpowiedziała Astrid- chodź przejdziemy się po wiosce… ROZDZIAŁ 2 …ale… Już minęła zima, a Astrid urodziła bliźniaki chłopca i dziewczynkę. Rano Astrid siedziała w pokoju, a Wichurka ganiała przed domem Szczerbatka. Ja jadłem śniadanie, gdy nagle do domu wszedł tato zaczynając jak zwykle kazania o wodzowaniu na Berk, przynajmniej tak myślałem… Lecz dziś mówił o akademii i hangarze , chciał bowiem ich rozbudować i przeprowadzić remonty: -synu jestem z ciebie dumny, ale wodzowanie to nie tylko latanie ale także przeprowadzanie remontów i rozbudowa- mówił… ale ja walczyłem -tak wiem możesz poprowadzić to wszystko -nie, ty tym razem poprowadzisz to wszystko -ale ja miałem dziś lecieć z Astrid pomóc mamie w naprawie ,,Smoczego Sanktuarium’’ -tak wiem o tym, twoja mama pozwoliła byś został w wiosce i poprowadził tę budowę -tylkoooo nieeeeee tooooo!!!!! -tylko to i koniec rozmowy w południe rozpoczęcie budowy! -nie chcę!!! -chceszzz -nieeee-ciągnąłem -taaak -hmmm mam pomysł, ja polece kierować budową, a ty tato zajmiesz się smokami i MOIM domem, zgoda? -zgoda!!! ROZDZIAŁ 3 ' Znalezisko…' W południe rozpoczęła się szybka budowa. Wieczorem Astrid i ja lecieliśmy patrolować skały Thora, Odyna i wyspę Głazopiaskową, gdy nagle Szczerbek skręcił w prawo i piką rzucił się w wodę. Pod wodą prawie spadłem lecz on mnie co chwile podsadzał do siodła, kiedy się wynurzył Astrid i Wichura leciały nad nami. Gdy spojrzałem się na Szczerbatka trzymał on w paszczy mnóstwo ryb. Próbowałem go zawrócić lecz bez skutku. Kiedy wylądował w lesie zeskoczyłem z niego, a on chciał bym na niego siadł. Po kilku chwilach dałem za wygraną, a on zawiózł mnie do jaskini. -Szczerbatku…-zacząłem -Czkawka, nareszcie was dogoniłyśmy- powiedziała Astrid -chodź sprawdźmy co jest w tej jaskini Szukamy od kilku minut, gdy nagle… -Astrid, chodź szybko!!! -znala…złeś coś -czy tylko ja widzę drugą nocną furię i cztery małe?!?! -nie ja też ich widzę -o patrz ten Cię chyba lubi-powiedziałem -hihi, śmieszny-odpowiedziała Astrid -może weźmiemy je na Berk! -tylko czym? -ty weźmiesz dwa i ja dwa, a samiczka poleci -tylko jak??-zapytała się Astrid-ma złamane skrzydło -hmmm, może polecimy z małymi, a ją położymy w łodzi i przetransportujemy tak jak ja młode smoki trzy lata temu, pamiętasz??? -tak, tak możemy zrobić!!! Przylecieliśmy na Berk… -patrzcie, Astrid i Czkawka znaleźli drugą Nocną Furie, o mają też cztery młode!!!-krzyczeli wszyscy -odejdźcie, nie są oswojone, ale zaraz się tym zajmiemy-krzyczałem -Czkawka mamy problem-powiedział nagle Śledzik -co się stało??? -smoki mają dużo energii… -i…-dokończyłem -i niszczą…. h….angarrr… -tylko nie to!!! Astrid szybko!!! Pobiegliśmy do hangaru -i gdzie te zniszczenia?!?!!!! -NIESPODZIANKA!!!!!!!-wyskoczyło za ścian kilku wikingów, a potem zeszła się cała wioska -co to ma znaczyć?!?!?!?!-zapytałem się -Czkawka, masz dziś urodziny!!!-odpowiedziała Astrid-a poza tym wszystkiego najlepszego!!! Pomyślałem sobie: ''-tak i jeszcze może mnie pocałuje…'' I tak zrobiła… ROZDZIAŁ 4 …Przegiąłeś… Minęły trzy dni od moich urodzin (po pierwsze mam urodziny 18 lipca, po drugie jestem najmłodszy z naszej szóstki (Astrid, Szpadki, Sączysmarka, Śledzika, Mieczyka i mnie), a po trzecie w tym roku zima była o wiele później niż zwykle, bo od marca do czerwca) od rana miałem dobry humor, ale szybko znikł… -Sączysmark podaj mi ten kołek- powiedziałem leżąc i przytrzymując deskę -nie chce mi się-odpowiedział Sączysmark -szybko!!! -nie -Sączysmark nie chcesz bym powiedział Szpadce, że przyglądasz jej się całymi dniamiii???-zapytałem Sączysmarka -no dobra-powiedział Sączysmark Nagle deska pękła i hangar zadrżał (szczęście że miałem swoją zbroje, bo bym spadł w przepaść (Już jestem w bezpiecznym miejscu na berk) -Sączysmark!!!!!!!!-krzyknąłem na całą wioskę -słucham?!?!?!-odpowiedział przestraszony -masz zakaz latania na Hakokle przez tydzień, a hangar ty skończysz!!!!-wrzasnąłem wściekły -ale… -nie ma żadnego ale! -…jakbyś to ty zrobił mi to nic by się nie stało-powiedział -po pierwsze przegiąłeś, po drugie ja bym tak nie zrobił, po trzecie zakaz latania na jakimkolwiek smoku przez miesiąc, a po czwarte koniec rozmowy!!!-wykrzyczałem -Czkawka, co się stało?!?!?!-zapytała się zziajana od biegu Astrid -zapytaj się Sączysmarka-powiedziałem z pogardą ROZDZIAŁ 5 ,,…'Najcudowniejszy dzień mojego życia…”' Od wczorajszej kłótni z Sączysmarkiem nie odzywamy się do siebie, lecz dziś był on troszkę milszy niż wczoraj… -Czkawka, zaczekaj!-krzyknęła Astrid -co się stało?!?!-krzyknąłem -Sztukamięs zniosła dziewięć jaj, a Wichura osiem!!! -O, Astrid wszędzie Cię szukam-zahuczał mój tato -tak, wodzu, co mam zrobić?!?!?!-zapytała się Astrid -wiesz chyba, że za dwa dni macie wy rozdać potajemnie do domów prezenty???-zapytał się tato -tak -więc nie rozdawajcie jaj smoków! -ale… -nie!!! -Astrid, chodź do mnie-powiedziałem -ale czego nie jaja?!?!?-zapytała się -nie pamiętasz, wybuchają -ale jakby włożyć je do wody… -echhh, chodź polecimy na wzgórze białe -dobrze Już dolecieliśmy, usiadliśmy na urwisku, a Astrid przytuliła się do mnie Pomyślałem ''-ach jak cudownie, niebo pomarańczowe, do mnie przytulona Astriś achhh'' Panowała cisza, smoki spały, a my, my przytuleni do siebie patrzyliśmy na piękny zachód słońca -Astrid, a może polecimy do naszej jaskini???-zapytałem -achhh, dobrze-odpowiedziała -Szczerbatku, wstawaj -Wichurko, chodź tu do mnie Dolecieliśmy już -ach, Astrid jak tu pięknie-powiedziałem -tak-odpowiedziała powoli -o, patrz smoczymiętka wyrosła -jak tu… …co to?!?!?!-powiedziała -dziwne, nie było tu jaj… -czyje to jaja??? -te są Śmiertników, a te sidlarzy, te stormcutterów, a…. -o o -a to oszołomostracha Po chwili zapomnieliśmy o jajach, położyliśmy się obok siebie i patrzyliśmy na piękny księżyc. Nie czułem zimna, czułem ciepło płynące z serca . Astrid leżała przytulona do mnie, a ja marzyłem… -''Astrid, nie wiem jak wyrazić tę miłość płynącą do Ciebie'' Więc zacząłem śpiewać powoli: ,,żeglować mogę w sztormie też nie czując wcale lęku i chętnie jeździć fale życia jeśli wyjdziesz za mnie. '' '' Nie palące słońce, ani mróz zatrzyma mnie na mojej drodze jeśli obiecasz serce mi...” -Czkawka, chcesz się ze mną ożenić???-zapytała zaspana Astrid Czułem jak płynął mi z oczu łzy, ale odpowiedziałem -tak -kochaaam Cię-odpowiedziała -śpij już Siedziałem na plaży, czułem radość i miłość… Rozdział 6 Smoki i wikingowie Dzień zaczął się od skończenia budowy, później miałem przeliczyć z Astrid wszystkie smoki, które przylatywały do Berk. Po przeliczeniu odbył się wyścig! Wyścig szybko minął, więc poleciałem na Szczerbatku znaleźć nową krainę…. -Szczerbatku, może znajdziemy drugą Nocną Furię-powiedziałem -buuu!!!-krzyknęła nagle Astrid -aaa… …nie strasz mnie -sory… …może poganiamy się na smokach?? -dobrze -gonisz!!!- krzyknęła roześmiana Astrid -Szczerbatek pokarzmy im nowy ogon Po chwili wystrzeliliśmy szybciej niż z procy i dotknąłem Astrid po plecach -teraz ty gonisz-zaśmiałem się -złapiecie…… iiiiii… go…-krzyknęła Astrid (gdy prawie mnie złapała użyłem zbroji, by polecieć) -naprawdę?!?! -to nie fer!-zaśmiała się -nie wiem o czym mówisz -ej Już wróciliśmy na berk -Astrid może zrobimy jutro ognisko???-zapytałem -świetny pomysł-odpowiedziała -to ja wszystko przygotuję -a gdzie będzie?? -przy naszej jaskini, bądź tam w południe -dobrze…… …….lepiej się odwróć Odwróciłem się -Szczerbatek, co ty robisz?!?!-krzyknąłem -Wichura wracaj-krzyknęła nagle Astrid -dlaczego nasze smoki… o nie smoczy korzeń, Dagur wracaj -o nie, Dagur podłożył smoczy korzeń -uwarzaj!!!-krzyknąłem skacząc w Astrid (Wichura przez przypadek strzeliła w nią kolcami) -prawie…-powiedziała -musimy je rozdzielić -szybko Po długim oddzielaniu wyrzuciliśmy smoczy korzeń do moża… ROZDZIAŁ 7 ' wojna' Od razu po oddzieleniu pobiegłem do taty i opowiedziałem mu wszystko, a on jako wódz od razu zareagował: -wszystkie smoki do hangaru, Pyskacz masz jeszcze smocze zbroje?!?!?!!? -tak mam-odpowiedział -to przynieś je- -z jakiej okazji?!? Tata puścił mu groźne spojrzenie -aaaa…. …wojna-powiedział Pyskacz -widziałeś Grubego i Wiadro???-zapytał tata -tak są w porcie! -Sączyślin zbierz wszystkich do naprawy katapult, broni, statków i zbrój -tak jest wodzu-odpowiedział szybko Sączyślin -Czkawka, zbierz smoczych jeźdźców do swojego domu!!!!!-krzyknął do mnie tata Po dwóch dniach przygotowania zakończono, a pół armii przeniesiono do smoczego sanktuarium… Trzeciego dnia rozpoczęła się bitwa… -tato nie możesz wypłynąć bez nas przecież tam będą smoki wroga, a twoje statki zostaną zniszczone-mówiłem -płyniemy bez was-odpowiedział tata -tato… Po godzinie statki odpłynęły w dal, a ja nic nie mogłem zrobić stałem i patrzyłem na malutkie łodzie… -mam pomysł-powiedziałem do Astrid -jaki, jeśli szalony to jestem z tobą-odpowiedziała -i to bardzo, szybko zwołaj resztę smoków i jeźdźców do Akademii -po co?!?! -zobaczysz Wszyscy zostali zebrani -zwołani zostaliście tu, by pomóc naszym wikingom w bitwie-zacząłem -niby jak?!?!-krzyczeli jeźdźcy -polecimy tam od boku… Umówiliśmy plan i ruszyliśmy Pierwsze co zobaczyłem to pułapki na smoki, wikingowie, statki i smoki… -patrz!!!-krzyknąłem -co to ?!?!-zapytała się Astrid -pewnie ta nowa pułapka, o której opowiadał Kupczy!!! -ja biorę prawą stronę!-krzyknęła Astrid -dobrze to ja lewą I ruszyliśmy. Piką rzuciliśmy się ze Szczerbatkiem w dół podczas czego Szczerbek zestrzelił trzy pułapki, po chwili znaleźliśmy się ze Szczerbem przy statkach, gdzie panowało główne starcie. Szczerbatek robił zwody i uniki strzelając w statki wroga, gdy udało nam się wyrwać do góry zobaczyliśmy wybuchy i cztery smoki Dagura lecące prosto w nas, lecz uciekliśmy im, gdy nagle tuż obok mojej twarzy przeleciał pocisk plazmy… -czy to była plazma?!?!!?-krzyknąłem -co tam Czkawuś???-zapytał się nagle Dagur lecący na Nocnej Furii -ty i Nocna Furia?!?! -tak, hahahahah, nie poznaliśmy imion swoich smoków… -Szczerbatek…-powiedziałem -…Śmierciozgon-dopowiedział Dagur Chwilę rozmawialiśmy -no toooo Szczerbatku plazma!!!! Szczerbatek strzelił ogłuszając Śmierciozgona i zrzucając Dagura Leciałem ze Szczerbatkiem między statkami Nagle usłyszałem krzyk Astrid, spojrzałem się za siebie i zobaczyłem jak spada. Leciałem jak najszybciej lecz nie zdążyłem, sieć trafiła Szczerbatka, Astrid została schwytana, a ja wpadłem do oceanu… Rozdział 8 ' Jesteśmy rodziną…' Obudziłem się na plaży. Szybko wstałem (byłem oszołomiony, więc biegałem po całej plaży). Nagle podeszli do mnie: Pyskacz, Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Śledzik -gdzie są smoki???-zapytałem -schwytane…-odpowiedział Pyskacz -a Astrid, co z nią, a w ogóle to gdzie są wszyscy?!?! -zostali… …jakby to powiedzieć -są schwytani- wtrącił się Sączysmark -ale jak taka flota…-dopytywałem -gdy was zestrzelili, z wody wyszedł Oszołomostrach…-odpowiadał Pyskacz -a gdzie jesteśmy??? -smocze leże… -ach, aaa… -co z tobą?!?! -chyba skręciłem kostkę, dlaczego jestem taki obolały???-zapytałem -woda wlokła cię po skałach…- odpowiedział Pyskacz -a długo byłem nieprzytomny???? -jakieś cztery dni -to dla tego jestem taki wychudzony, mamy łódź… -jeszcze nie, musimy nabrać sił i przygotować plan… Minęły dwa tygodnie… -Śledzik i Sączysmark, wy tam pójdziecie i podłożycie więźniom bronie, nie rzucajcie się w oczy, jak podłożycie bronie dajcie sygnał na wieży-zacząłem -a co z nami?!?!-zapytał Mieczyk -popłyniemy razem łodzią, po sygnale pomożemy więźniom wyjść z więzień ogłuszając strażników -a co potem-spytał Sączysmark -będziemy walczyć… -jeaaa Wieczorem dopłynęliśmy, a po dwóch godzinach dano sygnał… -Czkawka, jesteś-powiedział szmerem Sączyślin -ciii, strażnicy są już ogłuszeni, zaraz atak-powiedziałem -nareszcie wolny… -już wszyscy?!?! -tak-odpowiedział Pyskacz -trzy, czte ry!!!! Do boju!!! Ruszyliśmy do ataku, z początku musieliśmy się wycofywać, lecz po chwili grupa szturmowa przedarła się przez obronę i wtedy rozpoczęła się prawdziwa bitwa… -tato, wiesz gdzie Astrid?!?!-zapytałem się szybko taty -piąty poziom w dół tam są smoki , weź ze sobą tropiciela!!! -dzięki!!! -spróbuj uwolnić Tornado!!! -dobra!!! Gdy schodziłem schodami zauważyłem klatki ze smokami, a w jednej ASTRID -Astrid, jestem tu to ja Czkawka!-krzyknąłem -Czkawka, to ty?!?!-powiedziała Astrid -nie bój się, idę po ciebie… -nie idź to puła…- nie zdążyła powiedzieć, gdyż wpadłem w nią. Kiedy mnie złapano widziałem jak zabierali Astrid do innego pomieszczenia… Jednak wrogom chodziło o to ,by Astrid widziała jak umieram (musiałem szybko uciekać po zamkniętym pomieszczeniu, bo gonił mnie Thunderdepe) -Czkawka!!!-krzyczała zapłakana Astrid -nie bój się o mnie spróbuję go oswoić!!!-odkrzykiwałem jej -uważaj!!! - dobra mam rybę, więc spróbujmy… -Czkawka, uciekaj!!! Lecz się zatrzymałem, widziałem smoka przed mną: -wiem, że mnie słyszysz, nie chcę z Tobą walczyć, masz dam Ci rybę ,,skała’’, dobrze??? Smok szybko zjadł rybę, a gdy wystawiłem rękę, by sprawdzić, czy mi ufa, oswoiłem pierwszego swojego Thunderdepe -skała, oni mają moją ukochaną, pomożesz mi???- zapytałem, a smok warknął potakująco, wsiadłem na niego i zaczęliśmy niszczyć wszystko po drodze… -dalej Astrid jest już blisko!!!-krzyczałem, gdy nagle zza ściany wyskoczył Dagur przykładając nóż do gardła Astrid… -co tam Czkawuś???-zapytał się -yyy, nic, wiesz negocjujmy…-odpowiedziałem zatrzymując smoka -dobra, kto zaczyna??? -ja, więc puść ją, bo Szczerbatek załatwi Cię na amen… -tak mówisz??? -tak, jakby… nie -teraz ja, wybieraj albo żona, albo smok-powiedział z uśmiechem, a z drugiej strony klifu kilku żołnierzy przyciągnęło klatkę ze Szczerbatkiem. -Szczerbatek!- krzyknąłem do smoka Stałem na ogromnym smoku. Czułem wściekłość i nienawiść. Nagle skoczyłem w stronę Astrid rzucając mieczem w zamek od klatki Szczerbatka. Uwolniłem i Szczerbatka ,i Astrid, lecz straciłem przytomność, gdyż Dagur wbił mi w prawą pierś miecz… ROZDZIAŁ 9 Razem… ''' '''Obudziłem się w domu. Kiedy chciałem wstać z łóżka poczułem straszny ból. Nagle Astrid weszła do pokoju… -Nareszcie wstałeś- powiedziała niewzruszona -witaj…-szepnąłem -i po co ten uśmiech??? -a co się stało??? To co działo się tam to przeszłość -nie!!! -dlaczego krzyczysz??? -bo tak!!! Nigdy nie będzie tak jak dawniej…-Astrid mówiła coraz ciszej aż w końcu się rozpłakała i uciekła… Nagle do pokoju wskoczył Szczerbatek… -co tam mordko???-zapytałem-przynieś siodło uciekamy, jeżeli dni mają być takie jak przed chwilą to nie… Wieczorem kiedy Astrid wracała do domu ja i Szczerbek uciekliśmy z Berk… Nad ranem dotarliśmy do jakiejś wyspy. -mordko tutaj zostaniemy… Szczerbatek spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem -no co?!?! Po chwili odlecieliśmy i nigdy nie wróciliśmy... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach